


Belonging

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in the arms of his coven and finally feels like he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

Memories flashed through his mind and he could feel the connection that they came from. The link between him and his coven pulsed and even though it would surely give him a headache until he had adjusted he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face. He had a coven, friends and companions for the rest of his life. Even if he never found his own host he would have them, they belonged to each other. They were bound in something stronger than family or siblings, tighter and infinitely more complex. It was enough to fill that empty part of himself that longed to belong.

For once he didn't feel the need to get out of bed. The first morning since he was six that his self assigned quest to become worth something, to become worthy of a family he didn't have, was put on hold. The Dursley's in the near two years he had lived with them had influenced him more than he liked. It was because of them he questioned his worth. When he had first came to sanctuary he had worked hard to prove he was worth the opportunity they had given him and it had turned into a strong drive. A hard work ethic drove him. But today? Today, he had people that accepted him for who he was, who he had always been and it was liberating.

They had all fell into the bed last night, desperate for sleep after the ceremony that bound them. Barely coherent enough to undress before sleep claimed them. But sometime in the night they had moved into what could only be described as a dog pile. Their limbs tangled together, arms wrapped around each other and pressed together. It was the most restful night that Harry could ever remember even with the rapid dreams he had experienced. Dreams that were shared between them all so that they knew the important things about their fellow coven members. The gentle pulsing of the bond in his mind confirmed it was the same for the others.

With a smile he slipped from the bed, careful not to jostle his companions. They curled around each other immediately closing the space he had left between them. A part of him wanted to climb back into bed but he held back. The bond needed contact to stabilize but it would be fine, long enough for him to ready a few things. Long enough to appreciate that they didn't have to glamor or mask themselves while they were alone together.

The bathroom in Matta's suite was large and brightly lit. The coven had spent many nights in each others rooms so they all knew them as well as their own. He busied himself filling the large pool sized tub and settling out towels for them. The bags they had brought with them were still haphazardly thrown on the floor in the entry hall so he gathered them and set them on one of the counters in the bathroom. 

With a nod he smiled. “Philia,” he whispered into the room. She appeared with a bright smile.

“What can Philia do for you Master,” she asked. He could see the happiness in her eyes, no doubt she could feel how comfortable he was with the bond to his coven.

“Breakfast,” he answered her. “Keep it light. Fruits and yogurt, juice.” 

“Right away,” the elf answered and disappeared with a quiet pop. He knew she would set it up in the front room so he slipped back into the bedroom and looked over his coven, drinking in the feeling of belonging. His chest near to bursting with love for his companions. They stirred as his emotions stirred them from sleep.

“Harry,” Matta asked as he opened his eyes golden eyes and found him. Harry's heart soared hearing his real name from someone other than Adelphus, Remus and Corwin's lips. Dima woke next, blinking his bright blue eyes blearily in the morning light.

“Wha time s'it,” Aster moaned and as he through an arm over his face.

“Near noon,” Harry answered after he looked at a clock on the wall. “Philia is bringing us breakfast and I have the bath running.”

“Wonderful,” Matta answered as he slipped from the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. Dima and Aster joined in the hug and they practically melted into each others arms. He knew, the dreams had shown, that he wasn't the only one that craved the feeling of belonging. Dima was an orphan as well. His mother had died during birth and his father soon after. Dima had been willed to Sanctuary in the aftermath. Matta only had his grandparents and he rarely saw them. They liked to travel and weren't fit to tend to children anymore. His parents had been killed in the last war. Aster had his mother and father and a large family but they were distant towards him because he was the first in their line to be a nymph in generations.

“We have the weekend to get to know each other better and to settle the bond,” Matta told them as they held each other. “There are a few things we need to discuss, of course.”

“Tea, bath...not necessarily in that order but definitely first,” Aster pointed out petulantly. With simple nods they left the bedroom. A leisurely bath seemed to be exactly what they needed. Whatever nerves they had melted in the hot water as they washed each other, held each other and simply basked in the presence of their bond.

Later, as they ate in the sitting room they spoke of all the little things they wanted to clear up. Some of the things that the dreams didn't explain all that well. Harry was happy they didn't focus on him being the so called Boy-who-Lived. Subjects came easy to them, confiding in someone was new for each of them but it was so welcome there was barely any embarrassment once they truly got started.

“I'll be going to Durmstrang,” Matta, or Mathias, said with a nervous smile. “School starts September eighth so I have a little over a month here before then.”

“Hogwarts,” Aster, or Ernie, pointed out. “September first.” He looked at Harry with a smile.

“Master Adelphus and Corwin don't think I should go to Hogwarts until I can claim my titles and stand on my own. They would rather me not be intimidated or manipulated by others. I agreed, so I will be staying here for a bit,” he told them. “Since I started my studies so much earlier than everyone else he also thinks I may be able to test out of a few of the classes. So that's something.”

“I'll be staying here too,” Dima added. “Since I don't have any family I was going to pick whichever school my coven went to and attend but I'd rather put it off and stay here if we're all okay with it.”

“We'll visit,” Mathias and Ernie said in-sync. They would have to. Once a coven was formed it was extremely difficult to be away from each other over long periods of time.

“The ICW have given Sanctuary blanket use of time-turners and port-keys or transportation items so any member of Sanctuary can come and go on the weekends or in an emergency so we will be able to visit often,” Mathias explained. 

Everyone warmed up considerably at the thought of being able to see each other even when attending school. As they continued to speak they couldn't keep the smiles from their faces or from touching eachother. Within the hour they were back in bed, napping and letting the bond settle.

Each of them were more than happy for the feeling of belonging that enveloped them as they fell asleep , wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
